Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an adjusting system for an article and in particular to an adjustable footwear system in which the footwear is initially in a tightened state and can be loosened for insertion of a foot and subsequently adjusted after the insertion of the foot.
Description of Related Art
Conventional footwear typically is inherently loose in order for ease of insertion of the foot. The footwear includes a closing mechanism such as a type of lacing, buckle, ratchet or strap in order to close the loose section of the footwear to create a tight fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,769,844 describes an article of footwear including an automatic lacing system. The lacing system provides a set of straps that can be automatically opened and closed to switch between a loosened and a tightened position of the upper of the footwear.
It is desirable to provide an adjustable footwear system to loosen the footwear during insertion of the foot into the footwear and provide varying degrees of tightness in different areas of the footwear after the footwear is received on the foot.